The present invention relates to a locking arrangement for releasably securing two members, and in particular, to a locking arrangement whereby the members are rotated one with respect to the other. The locking arrangement of the present invention is particularly suitable for adapting wear plates to equipment, such as in the mining industries, in washeries, or, for crushing, etc.